Fairy Tail's new begining
by bomber9393
Summary: Lucy has moved to magnolia and to a new schooland she meats another new student. i'm so sorry i suck at summarys


I get dressed I wear a short shirt that stops above my belly button with short shorts and boots. While Mika wears winter clothes I wouldn't blame her I mean it is winter after all. As we walk to the guild we will soon be joining everybody is yelling at me to get some clothes on, I don't mind I am an ice mage after all.

"Finally we're here" Mika complains.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Master Markov exclaimed over the entire guild. Everything got quiet and everyone's eyes were on us.

"These are your new guild mates Emma Heart The ice Dragon Slayer, and her twin sister Mika The water Dragon Slayer." Markov finished.

"EAP, its Mirajane!"we screamed; "jezz would ya be quiet I'm trying to sl-" "Gray your clothes" Cana yelled "Really go find your clothes Gray."

"Gray, is that really you?" I asked "Do I know you?"he asked starring at Mika.

"Not me her, you ice block" Mika glared

"You know that's really mean to talk to him like that since you own twin is an ice mage" Emma exclaimed.

"Bring it ice face!" "shut up mud puddle" "I'm sorry" "Don't sorry me" "HEY I'm trying to apologize" " Gosh we sound like our neighbors"

"Hey I do know you" Gray said "NOT ME, her, ice boy" Mika screamed.

"And you wonder why you didn't remember her." Erza exclaimed "you can't tell which ones which!"

"DUH WE'RE TWINS!" we yelled at the same time.

"Well how do you know them?"Erza asked, ignoring us.

"Well when we were little she was my neighbor before Deliora destroyed our home town and I thought that everyone died so I kind of f-forgot about her." SLAP "Hey what was that for!" Gray asked.

"For not looking for me when you knew that I was still alive!" I started to cry.

"I'm sorry Emma I was so worried about getting out I forgot!"he tried to explain and attempted to hug me.

"Back off of her Gray" Mika shouted and she used her roar of the water dragon.

I stumble back and bumped in to someone. "Whoa are you ok?" asked the person I bumped into.

"I-I'm sorry." I said trying not to cry.

"It's ok, come here" he said. I had to admit he was kind of sexy.

"Hey get off my sister you perv" Mika stated.

"It's ok Mika." I try not to start crying. I glare at my sister, wondering what's wrong with her.

"You don't even know him, much less his name." She spat.

"He's just trying to comfort me." I sneered and used my magic to throw her away from me. I almost growled when her water shield kicked in. She slammed into a table, knocking the person sleeping there in the air; he flew and hit the wall. She stood up and glared at me as the person behind her grunted.

Her eyes widened and she turned to see him. "Natsu?" He looked at her for a second then his eyes flickered to me.

"Mika, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing" she stated. Looking at her I could tell that she was trying her hardest to keep her cool and not jump all over him. I watched her shake while she tried to control herself, he stared at her for a second, then his famous smile appeared on this face and he jumped on her. He knocked her to the ground; they were both grinning and rolling around the floor.

After several people had jumped out of the way he had pinned her to the ground. They were talking to each other so fast that only they could only understand each other. Erza grabbed the two and held them up into the air. "Calm down you two, talk so we can understand."

"Tch" Mika quickly broke away from her hold, dragging Natsu along with her.

"Don't touch me." She snapped as they sat down. She snapped her fingers and someone appeared. "Hani, would you kindly bring Ice princess over here?" she asked the short, blue haired, green eyed spirit. When she appeared next to me, I signed and allowed her to transport me. "Thank you Hani." Mika said as I sat down.

"Is there anything else you need, water queen?" she asked.

"Only for you to not call me that."

"But, Ice princess says its okay for me to." Hani stated. With that she left, I looked over at Mika to see her glaring at someone, next to Natsu I noticed a white haired girl, Marijane's little sister Lisanna was sitting next to him, but he wasn't paying her any attention. "Thank you Hani, you may leave now." She said suddenly. I looked over to see Gray next to me, between us.

"What's the matter with you, don't you have trust issues?" I questioned her.

She shrugged and looked at Erza. "What do you want to know?"

"How, do you know each other?"

"Well, our parents separated us, I went to our dad's cousin, and Emma went to our mom's cousin. We were almost on the opposite ends of the world for a while, than our parents died. Our, let's just say cousin went mad and we had to freeze him. Then we came here. I meet Natsu while he was training with Igneel, we clicked instantly, around that time Emma meet Gray." She explained.

"So, this is you famous sister I've heard about?" Gray asked.

"You didn't know about Mika, you're so slow Popsicle." Natsu stated.

"Well, how do you know about her?"

"When I meet Mika I could smell her sister on her, so she told me about her, not a favorite topic for her."

Just then a cat hopped up, "Happy?" Mika asked.

"Aye, is this Mika?" he asked Natsu. After he received a nod he looked at her up and down, "You sure have grown a lot in some places, your sister too." He noted.

"How do you know about them?" Gray demanded.

"Natsu had a picture of them together, and he told me about her." He stated. I watched as Mika's face got a shade redder as she dug through her pocket. I reached into mine and pulled out a picture, looking at it I saw how happy I looked, standing next to Gray as if he was the only boy in the world. Looking at Mika's picture you could tell she was having a better time, laughing at something. She had never been the same, but I could slowly feel myself getting a grip on everything.

Suddenly both Natsu and Mika stood up, they went running to the door, Natsu looked back to see if anyone was coming. After a second Mika stuck her head back in the guild, "Emma, come watch us fight." She called.

I shook my head and she walked over to us. "But Gray will, won't you, I am going to beat Natsu." She stated, using her pouting face to distract him. He quickly nodded and allowed her to pull him up and out the door.

Signing I stood and followed; Mika had her back to me and was facing Natsu, waiting for me to arrive. Looking over I noticed Erza and Mirajane walk out the guild with three other girls in tow.

Natsu instantly started to attack as Mika sat down. His fire would go out but his fist seemed to go through her water shield, allowing her too easily block them. After a while she dodged an attack and stood up, she let her shield drop and went in for the attack. Using her fist she punched him in his stomach, sending him flying. He landed on the ground, soaked in water. Hani appeared, stopping any more water from hitting him. "Hani, why'd you stop the water." She complained.

"You don't need to worry about him; your sister's your opponent." She stated.

Turning she saw me taking a stance, "Thanks Hani."

She called as she ran towards me, "Try not to hurt each other to bad."

She called as she watched us fight. No one, not even we could tell what attack we used, or who threw more. After a while we were both standing still, ice all around us. I was trying to breathe so I didn't see all the ice around me turn to water.

I jumped up into the air, using ice to fly above her. We both used our roar of the dragon. When they connected it didn't seem to be doing anything. But from the inside my roar began to freeze hers, while hers melted mine. We both flew backwards she hit the guild, I hit a tree.

I stood up, shaking from all magic I used. I looked over to see Mika barely standing and Natsu trying to help her. She pushed him off, glaring at me. My eyes flickered to the ground, it was flooding. I reached for my ring, I turned the miniature dragon and called out, "I summon the Ice dragon, Winter." Winter appeared in front of me.

I watched as Mika grabbed her necklace, and turned the ring that hung from it. "I summon the water dragon, Aqua." She called, Aqua appeared and the two started to roar at each other. Hani appeared between the two dragon's, stopping them both.

"I haven't seen you two fight with these two since you're um cousin." She stated.

"Emma, why did you call me out?" Winter asked as she turned to me.

"Aqua, it was awful, Emma attacked me while I was fighting Natsu." I heard her complained. I growled, wanting to knock her senseless.

"Emma, what did I tell you about jumping into your sister's fights?"

"Not to, but he was no competition." I complained. Just then our strength failed us both, Winter and Aqua disappeared and we started to fall forward. Gray and Natsu caught the two of us.

I woke up, not opening my eyes I turn over and felt something in my bed I opened my eyes to see Gray laying next to me, he looked so cutie I move hair out of his face. I go to get out of my bed than I got pulled back again.

"Don't leave me Emma" he whined.

"Fine" I said, I snuggled him, he has so warm. "God I'm hungry, Gray I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Don't be long." He whispered.


End file.
